scifiworldbuildingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ofilian
Ofilian Empire After the fall of the Ocilion empire and the forced adaption to the Oflian species they used the name Ofilian empire. Species Standing between 1.8-1.9 meters tall, green skinned, four armed, pointed ears and horned the Ofilians are what remains of the ancient Ocilians. They maintain a firm sanding of pride and arrogance despite their less then beautiful new features. Despite their horns Ofilians rarely use had butting, describing it as barbaric. Home world Unknown History During the era of crisis (the time were they were attempting to cure their sterilization) they reorganized to put the biologists in charge of ensuring the survival of their species. During the 300 years it took to bring their species back from the brink of total extinction the biologists became the default rulers of the remainder of the empire. Thanks to their rapidly dwindling population many clans deteriorated to the point that there members went into the triple digits, some even vanished entirely; including the military branch and the former government. After the adaptation the biologist branch remand in emergency power as the population was to low to transfer to another area of power. The species as a result is now largely focused on the biological sciences. Following their revival from the brink of extinction they needed time to start repopulating which took numerous decades. Once they had a population back in the billions they gathered the remaining ships they had, mostly science ships or ark ships, and went to return to their lost capital of the Shield. Upon returning they discovered the newly formed Mass Alliance and attempted to forcefully remove them from their former home, this became known as the reclamation war. However without their larger was ships that were lost in their fall they were only able to upgrade their former science vessels. However they were not successful in their efforts and were beaten by the Mass Alliance and forced to surrender. Following the failure of the reclamation war the Ofilian Empire soon found it's self at odds with it's neighbors the Cantium, Grand Dutchy of Julithar and the Republic of Judecen. Given the Ofilians perceived superiority they did not see eye to eye with them resulting in several boarder skirmishes that did not end well for the Ofilians. Though they had equipped their ships with massive anti-capital weapons most nations were not at the point were they could make capital ships, leaving the Ofilians with large slow moving weapons that the smaller ships ran circles around. During the Serpent war they had a treaty with the Serpent Empire that they would allow Serpent to move ships through their territory in exchange for a none-aggression pact. However following the assassination of one of the Ofilians ambassadors and evidence implicating that Serpent planed to betray them after they defeated the Mass Alliance the Ofilian Empire was forced to betray Serpent and join the war against them. Fleet Ships * Tidala-Frigate * Venadi-Cruiser * Imperator-Battleship * White Dragon-Assault Carrier Planes * Qilin